


Enemies to Friends (Title work in progress)

by savethewrld999



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bonnie is a dick, F/M, M/M, Making Shit Up As I Go, Not sure how Jeremy fits in with this yet, Not sure what to warn about, Probably bad, Scott Cawthon and Phone Guy are the Same Person, Why Did I Write This?, forgot like half of the lore, foxy misses attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethewrld999/pseuds/savethewrld999
Summary: When Mike Schmidt randomly gets assigned help on the night shift after 3 months of working there, he's really worried. He's barely lasted this long on his own, let alone teaching another person how to do it. But little does he know that for the foreseeable future, his time at Freddy's could be much easier. (Mike is the Bite of '87 Victim) (I own nothing except for the character of De'Andre and maybe another character later, not sure yet. I know horrible planning)
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, probably more I haven't thought of yet - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. De'Andre's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you'll enjoy this! That is if anybody actually reads this. If you do somehow come across this fic then, please leave suggestions on how I could improve the writing of the story. This fic will (obviously) deviate from canon a lot. I also feel like I should note that I've been out of the fandom since Sister Location was released, but I've recently come back, and I've been reading a lot of fanfics where the animatronics and Mike befriend each other, so much to the point where I started to come up with shit and this is kind of like an impulsive decision to write this. Sorry for rambling, I just wanted to talk for a minute. *Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome, encouraged, and probably needed.* I'm gonna stop now, hope you enjoy!

De’Andre was woken up by two loud bangs. He ran into his parent's room and saw his mom and dad were dead on the floor. It looked like his dad had shot his mom and then himself. He ran to the kitchen where the house phone was and dialed 911. “911 what is your emergency?” He could barely think as he struggled to form a sentence. “I - I need some help.” “What’s the problem?” The operator was answered with silence. “Hello? Are you still there? Are you hurt?” “3606 Stonehedge Drive.” The line went dead. De’Andre went outside and sat on the steps. His mind was immediately full of questions he didn’t know the answers to. _“Why did they do it?”_ _“I know losing Marcus was hard but this hard?”_ _“Did dad kill mom, or did they both do it to themselves?”_ And most importantly - _“Was I not important enough for them to not do it?”_ He barely reacts to the sirens when they get closer and stop. He hears footsteps approach and then stop. He hears a man ask him a question but doesn't respond, instead standing up and signaling for him to follow. He hears the voice again, "Uh, kid what's your name? What's wrong?" Once again he doesn't answer as he stops in front of his parent's room and points in. He hears the cop say "Follow me." As they walk down the steps the cop tells him to get in the car. The cop gets in the car and starts talking, "Dispatch this is unit 24, I need an ambulance and coroner at 3606 Stonehedge Drive. Two deceased adults and a kid, about 15 years old who looks to be in shock. I'll take the kid to a McDonald's or something and talk to him. Over." Then the radio crackles to life. "10-4 24, ambulance and coroner are on their way. Over." 

**\----------------------------**

**(Time skip brought by what I wrote not pushing the plot forward.)**

De'Andre was fucking tired of his mental situation. He wanted to start letting people in, he really did, but he couldn't. There was always that nagging at the back of his mind, terrified that they would leave him just like his parents did. He didn't blame his little brother for what his parents did. After the realization set in, he tried to blame him, and he hated himself for it. His brother didn't deserve that, just like he didn't deserve to die on his goddamn birthday. He remembers what happened like it was 5 minutes ago. It was Marcus' 8th birthday party, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He and Marcus were walking around meeting the animatronics when it happened. An adult bumped into Foxy, accidentally spilling his drink onto the vulpine animatronic, messing with his circuits, making the fox bite down on a boy's head around De'Andre's age. In the commotion, De'Andre and Marcus were split up, although he remembers seeing Marcus walk off with what looked like a golden version of Freddy into a backroom. He ran to a guard and asked him the question that would haunt him forever. "Sir! Can you go with me to find my brother? He and a couple of other kids walked off into the back with some gold version of Freddy." The next thing that would happen would haunt him forever as the guard's face went white. And he responded with a "What direction? WHAT DIRECTION?!" He responded pointing in the direction of where they went asking what was wrong. "Those suits were locked away years ago." **knock knock**

De'Andre is kicked out of his memory by a knock at the door. He opens it, confused until he looks down, and sees one page of a newspaper with an ad for an open position as a security guard. The location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He picks it up, thinking about the timing. " _It has to be a coincidence. There's no way it's not, right? I do not need this now. Fuck it. I was going back anyway. I'll sleep on the decision."_


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and De'Andre finally meet and discuss the things that go on in Freddy's after hours, and then come to a horrifying conclusion about the animatronics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is officially done! I wanted to make this one longer and I'm actually happy with this one. Obviously, there are ways it could be much better but I'm proud of it. I'm once again asking for tips on the writing, but it is definitely not required.

After waking up, De’Andre still didn’t know what to do. On one hand, if he got hired then he would have the perfect opportunity to go back. But on the other one, if he couldn’t bring himself to go back during the day, how would he manage to go back at night? "No. I need to do this. Not for me, not for mom and dad. For Marcus.” After getting up and taking a shower he went to check on the page again for a way to contact them. “(501) - 202 - 6438”. He picked up his phone, dialed the number of the pizzeria, and sat there for a few minutes waiting. When a bored sounding man said, “Thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, my name is Mark, how can I help you?” De’Andre responded with, “Hi, I’m calling about the opening at the nightguard position.” Which was met with, “Ok, thank you for calling. Is there a specific date you need to come in for an interview?” “No. I can come in anytime.” “Ok, You could actually come in now, Mr. Fazbear’s schedule is clear for the next three hours.” “Alright, thank you. I’ll be in as soon as I can.”

***time skip brought by soup’s Gucci belt***

He couldn’t lie, he was nervous as hell. This was his first job interview. The closest he had ever come to this was getting grilled by a teacher about some weed that was found in the bathroom. Walking into the building, he was hit by multiple different feelings at once. First, he was happy, but then immediately after that, he was hit with pain, nausea, and anger, all at the same time. You could see the pain in his eyes as he walked up to the person at the counter. “Uh, I’m here to see Mr. Fazbear about an interview for the nightguard position. I called about 30 minutes ago.” Hearing this the man at the counter, who De’Andre could only assume was Mark, had a look of pity on his face, expecting to be turned away, De’Andre started leaving but was interrupted by Mark telling him where the room was. At the door, he froze, ready to knock. His mind flashed with images of the Golden Bear flashed through his mind. Shaking them out of his mind, he knocked on the door, hearing a man respond with, “Come in and sit down, please.” Doing as he was told, De’Andre couldn’t help but wonder who would talk first.

***time skip brought by Freddy hiding in the girl’s bathroom***

Mike had just received a call from his boss, telling him that he was to be training a new guard alongside him, named De’Andre. He was terrified of the prospect of not only having to watch out for himself but for another person as well. Deciding that there was nothing he could do about it, he got in his car and drove to Freddy’s, arriving at 10:30, and waited outside for De’Andre to show up. Mike leaned against the wall and waited for about 15 seconds when he saw a car pull up. Out of the car stepped out a tall, dark-skinned man, with brown eyes, and blue dreadlocks. “You De’Andre?” Mike asked and was met with a nervous, “Y- Yeah.”Noticing this, Mike asked, “Hey, you alright?” He saw a look of surprise flicker in the other man’s eyes, as he was met with a slightly-less nervous, “I think so, other than the interview yesterday this is the first time I’ve been back in about a decade. Some fucked up shit happened here that I wanted to forget, you know?” Yes, Mike definitely did know. Mike responded with a nod, checking his watch, seeing that they still had about an hour until 12. Mike started telling him what happened when 12 came and the animatronics started moving around the restaurant. At first, Mike saw fear in the other man’s face, but then it was replaced by anger. The younger man asked him a question, “Is there a golden bear?” Mike was surprised that he was aware of Golden Freddy’s existence, so he answered with a, “Very rarely, and when he does, it’s like supernatural or some shit. In the hallway to the left of the office, there’s a Freddy poster. Occasionally, it changes to two different things. Either Freddy ripping his own head off, or Golden Freddy. When that happens you can’t stop it from getting in. It fucking teleports into the office. Last week, both doors were closed, and he popped in anyway. The only way to stop him is to flip the cameras back up.” After finishing his sentence, Mike gave the other man time to process his sentence, and then was hit with the same question everyone has, “Then why the fuck do you come back?” Mike was never sure how to answer this question. He always answered that he needed a job and no one else was ever hiring. But this, this was different. He decided to answer this question honestly, for the first time ever, “It feels like the animatronics are alive. This could very well be a product of isolation and fear, but sometimes it looks like the animatronics can feel. Like when I lock Bonnie or Chica out of the office, they have a hurt expression on their face, and they walk away with their head down. Once, I caught Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica sitting at a table in the dining room, talking to each other, then stopping when they see the red light on the camera is on. I know this sounds crazy but-” Mike was cut off by De’Andre telling him it was 11:50. The two men walked into the main room of the building, and immediately De’Andre was hit by a wave of nausea, stopping directly in front of Freddy, his second favorite animatronic, behind Foxy. He noted that the three on the stage were watching him, seeing their eyes following him. “Yo Mike, did you come here as a kid?” Mike was hit with a wave of pain in his temple, from remembering the last time that he had been there before getting the job as the nightguard, but answered with a pained, “Yeah. But then - ah, nevermind, I’ll tell you later.” He then saw De’Andre turn back to them, and start talking, “Uh, hey you three, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen any of you. I remember the first time I was here, and my brother Marcus and I were terrified of you four. But then Freddy came over and comforted him, while I gravitated to Foxy.” Unbeknownst to the two men, the fox who was ignoring the conversation out of anger that the other three were getting all of the attention, started listening like the other three were, as Mike’s head shot up upon hearing the vulpine animatronics name, as De’Andre kept talking, “Freddy, you even broke the rules for Marcus, letting him wear your hat for a little while. While Foxy was telling me the story of how fought back the bad man who tried to steal your treasure. I would give anything to have that back.” Feeling the tears leaving his eyes, he quickly wiped them, not realizing that the animatronics and Mike both saw them. “Enough of my story, what about you Mike, you got anything that would help them remember you if they are alive?” Hearing this, Mike started thinking until he remembered when Bonnie let him play his guitar. “Once I was running around and this kid tripped me, and I hit a table with my head. I of course start crying, and then Bonnie comes over and starts talking to me. Eventually, we walk to the stage, and he lets me play his guitar. I really wish we could go back to you guys not trying to kill me- well I guess now us.” Then Mike’s alarm goes off, and he freezes in fear. “Uh, Mike? What’s the alarm for?” Mike looked at him as the main power turned off, and the animatronics activated, and said, “The alarm tells me when the shift starts.” Upon hearing this De’Andre goes starts to turn and sprint down the hallway, but is grabbed by Freddy. “OH, FUCK! THIS NIGGA’S GONNA KILL ME!” Then the two guards freeze as they hear Freddy say, “You two better run as fast as you can.” “Mike, please tell me you’re messing with me.” Mike sent him a terrified look saying, “I thought it was you.” Then the two men realize what’s happening as the four animatronics surround them. The two men run to the security office as fast as they can. “This was not how I thought my first day would go.”


	3. Update(If anyone gives a fuck)

Aight y’all, if anybody gives a fuck about what I made then unfortunately it might be a while because I broke my laptop so I’ll have to write on my phone but hopefully it won’t take too long.

Aight y’all, see you next time.


End file.
